


Death Before Dishonour

by VampireMinded



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Death, Dishonour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random story :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Before Dishonour

She was cheating on me. Don’t ask me how I knew; people like me always found out. We spot these little inconsistencies; tear holes in the fabric of those lies that people like me wife make to try reason.

My name is Alex. I was thinking of disappearing. It’s not like I had much to lose, now was it? The years of being a country have slowly changed me, the constant training strengthening everything around me.

It was this which first clued me on her cheating. I exited from the small gym where I trained earlier than I usually did, I saw her kissing another man, dead on the lips in some cafe.

Was i angry? Bloody hell! Of course I was! 

Every cell in my body screamed at me to go over and kick the living daylights out of that bloody git in a £100 suit. Hell, I could do that easily, even at my age!

But no, i swallowed my anger. So I took out my phone and started taking pictures by the hundreds. Not enough, I thought, remembering all those stories I'd read. How the guy thinks he has enough and turned out he needed more. I moved in a circular fashion, I switched me phone to video and started to record them both from quite close.

"...So, what do you want to do now?" Melissa, my soon to be ex-wife asked.  
"Hmm, how about you?" The bloody git replied, setting my blood alight and forcing me to put my empty hand on the table. My fingers dug into the metal and anger overwhelmed my self-control.

"Stop it, don't talk so loud." Melissa said, giggling. "Besides, you remember how close we were last time to getting caught?"  
"But the danger makes it better," the bloody git breathed. "And besides, who's going to tell? The drunkard?" He said, referring to the man with his head laying down on the table, half a pint of Guinness in his hand, sat at the table next to them. 

"D....'fore....'honour..." He slurred, seemingly in reply.

My fingers broke through the table, it caused nearly every head to turn in my direction. But I had already walked away, my vision red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Melissa heard the snap, she froze, the blood in her face drained as she slowly turned around.  
"Who the fuck was that?" Robert inquired before seeing the stay that Melissa was in. "Shit, you don't mean..." He trailed off as he looked at the hand mark on the steel table.  
"Alex." Melissa croaked. "You need to go, quickly."  
"What do you mean? He saw me and ran." Robert stated. But stopped at the look of pained amusement on her face.  
"He left because if he didn't, he would of killed you. And believe me, he could do it without braking a sweat. He left because he didn't want anyone else to get involved."

Robert didn't like the sound of what she was saying. But he was the bigger guy! He could easily stomp Melissa's small husband!  
He left the cafe alone, despite Melissa's warnings, and walked straight towards his house.

Yet he could feel....something....

Something was watching him.

Instinctively he increased his pace, he slipped down the alley way that would leave him right in front of his door.

Robert heard the sound of footsteps behind him and him froze, then slowly turned around. "Shit..." He whispered, as he looked at a man all dressed in black. All he saw was the man's glasses, glowing a deep red colour, and a short sword, which blade crackled with a violent dark energy.

"Stay back you bastard. STAY BACK!!!" Robert's eyes looked for an escape route, unwilling to show his back to the vision of death in front of him.

In reply, the deathly apparition said three words.

"Death....

 

....Before.... 

 

....Dishonour." 

The eyes faded, the entire beings body merged with the surrounding darkness....

Robert screamed out in terror as the blade flashed through the darkness. It sliced cleanly through his clothes and dug lightly into his muscle.  
Spinning around, Robert tried to run, only to fail as he fell over and hit the ground as more cuts sliced into his hamstrings.

The pattern of the cuts became more frequent, appearing everywhere, no matter what he did. He tried covering his face, rolling around on the ground and curling up into a ball.

But then a final cut ended the agony he was in, the apparition appearing once again and letting the pooling blood on his sword drip onto the dead man's terror-struck face. It left a true mask of bloody pain.

Sheathing his sword, the apparition faded yet again, until his body truly disappeared into the breeze, swept away back into the pattern of the world.

But even now, if you listen closely enough to the wind, you can hear the ghostly whisper of the being...

"Death....

 

....Before.... 

 

....Dishonour."


End file.
